rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo
Neo battled Anakin Skywalker and Harry Potter in Uber Rap Battles of Fiction 1. He was played by MaNCHA. He also appeared in Epic Fan Made Rap Battles where he battled Tron and was played by Adam Maloney. Information on the Rapper: Neo (previously known as Thomas A. Anderson, also known as The One) is a fictional character in The Matrix franchise. He was portrayed by Keanu Reeves in The Matrix Trilogy, as well as having a cameo in The Animatrix short film Kid's Story. Andrew Bowen provided Neo's voice in The Matrix: Path of Neo. In 2008, Neo was selected by Empire as the 16th Greatest Movie Character of All Time. Neo is also an anagram of One, a reference to his destiny of being The One who would bring peace. Thomas A. Anderson was born in Lower Downtown, Capital City, USA on March 11, 1962 (so, in the real world near 2162) according to his criminal record, or September 13, 1971 according to his passport (both seen in the film). His mother was Michelle McGahey (the name of the first film's art director) and his father was John Anderson. He attended Central West Junior High and Owen Patterson High (named after the film's production designer). In high school, he excelled at science, math and computer courses, and displayed an aptitude for literature and history. Although he had disciplinary troubles when he was thirteen to fourteen years old, Anderson went on to become a respected member of the school community through his involvement in football and hockey. At the start of the series, Thomas Anderson is one of billions of humans neurally connected to the Matrix, unaware that the world he lives in is a virtual reality. In his legitimate activities, he is a quiet programmer for the "respectable software company" Meta Cortex; but he is also a computer hacker who penetrates computer systems illicitly and steals information under his hacker alias "Neo", and he also sells illegal untraceable computer systems and hacking programs along with controlling computer viruses stashed on CD-s and diskettes. During his time as a hacker, Anderson has learned about something known only as "The Matrix". It is described by Morpheus as a vague notion that Neo has felt his whole life that "there is something wrong with the world". Lyrics: Verse One: Hi you little bitch, welcome to the Matrix In here the force is lame compared to our leet tricks Yo Momma's so fat, she looks just like Jabba My disses are hot, they flow and burn like lava You think that you're tough, talking your smack? Ha! you were a slave before you even turned black! You're a little boy who couldnt get what he wanted and turned If you weren't such a jerk maybe you'd see power has to be earned Verse Two: You never knew your dad, guess that makes you a bastard I mean what's wrong with you, you even tried to kill your own master? Now use the force to grasp this situation You need to calm down with all this aggravation Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Characters Category:Male